


Five Times Lucas was Startled by Loud Noises, and Once when it was Adam's Turn

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas doesn't cope well with sudden loud noises.





	Five Times Lucas was Startled by Loud Noises, and Once when it was Adam's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Loud" challenge

The crash of thunder was so loud it made everyone on the Grid jump, even Ros, who normally took everything in her stride.  
  
 Jo gave a cry and Adam looked over at her with concern, but she shook her head and said, “Sorry, that was just so unexpected.  I’m okay.”  
  
Slowly everyone resumed what they had been doing.  Adam looked across the room towards Malcolm, who was checking the sensors he was preparing in case they had been damaged, when he realised Lucas was sitting with his head on his desk, his arms over his head, his body shaking.   
  
Adam went to get make some tea, and returned with a mug and some biscuits.  When he came back Lucas was still in the same position, although he didn’t appear to be shaking as violently.  Quietly Adam put his hand on Lucas shoulder, but quickly removed it when Lucas flinched at his touch.  
  
“There’s tea and biscuits when you’re ready for them,” Adam said and returned to his own desk.  
  
He continued to keep an eye on Lucas whilst carrying on with his own work, and was relieved to see the other man straighten up and take the tea and biscuits, although without turning to acknowledge him.  
  
***  
  
A few days, later Adam had persuaded Lucas to take a break from what he was working on, and go out with him to grab some lunch.  They were close to the café Adam had chosen when there was a loud crash and various vehicle horns sounded.  
  
Adam’s instinct was to run towards the noise, to see what had happened and whether he could be of any assistance.  But he realised Lucas had become frozen to the spot, his breathing fast and shallow.  Someone shouted at Lucas to move out of the way and he cowered over.  
  
Adam put an arm protectively round him and urged him to walk to the side of the pavement.  Once there Adam encouraged him to breathe more calmly, and slowly Lucas brought his head up and looked at Adam, before instantly dropping his gaze.  
  
“It’s okay,” Adam said.  “I won’t tell anyone.  We’ll find somewhere else to eat.”   
  
“It’s not necessary,” Lucas muttered.  “I’ll go back to the Grid.”  
  
“No, you need to eat something.  And a cup of tea wouldn’t go amiss.  There’s a place round this corner which does a great ham and eggs.”  
  
Adam put his hand in the middle of Lucas’ back and guided him in the direction he wanted to go, noting Lucas’ quiet ‘thank you’, as he did so.  
  
***  
  
Lucas’ toleration of loud noises gradually improved over the next couple of weeks, and Adam found he was less on edge from trying to anticipate potential hazards.  Lucas no longer tensed whenever he heard sirens and seemed to have joined the rest of the London population in ignoring them.  Adam therefore relaxed and assumed all was well.  
  
They had been assigned to discretely monitor a fashionable wedding and were on their way to join the guests at the reception.  As they walked past the church the bells began to ring.  Adam continued walking, but quickly realised Lucas was no longer with him.  He stopped and looked round.  
  
Lucas was once again rooted to the spot.  Adam retraced his footsteps.  
  
“It’s okay,” Adam said, “They’ll stop in a minute.”  
  
“I know, but …”  
  
“Give me your hand!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Give me your hand!”  
  
Lucas held out his hand and Adam took it.  “What could be more natural than to attend a wedding with your partner?” Adam said.  “If nothing else, we’ll stand out less this way than if we turn up as individuals.”  
  
Adam wondered how Lucas would react to this, but Lucas just squeezed his hand and said, “Good plan!”  
  
***  
  
Lucas and Adam had taken to spending a lot of their free time together.  Adam had suggested they take Wes, his son, for a walk through the woods close to where they lived.  Wes rushed around looking at various things, whilst Adam and Lucas walked along the path chatting.  
  
Then Wes crept up behind them and shouted out, “Boo!”  
  
Lucas stumbled forward, regained his balance and made his way off the path.  Adam followed, Wes close at his heels.  They found Lucas leaning against a tree trunk, trying to slow his breathing.  
  
Wes was practically in tears.  “I’m so sorry, Lucas,” he said, “I didn’t think.”  
  
Lucas shook his head.  “Not your fault.  It was mine.”  
  
Adam put an arm round each of them.  “It was nobody’s fault.  It was a simple mistake and it’s over now.  I suggest we head back to the house, where,” he paused to make sure he had their full attention, “there is a chocolate cake which is just waiting to be eaten.”  
  
***  
  
Later that evening Lucas and Adam sat together on the sofa watching television.  Slowly Lucas fell asleep with his head on Adam’s shoulder.  Adam relaxed and must have dozed off himself because he woke to the sounds of a trumpet fanfare and the thud of their bodies hitting the floor as Lucas, similarly woken, reacted and pushed the pair of them off the sofa.  
  
Adam struggled to find the remote control with one hand, whilst fending off Lucas’ flailing arms with the other.  Eventually he located it and switched the television off.  
  
Lucas crawled over to him and kissed him.  “Sorry.  Again,” he said.  
  
“It’s all right, there’s no damage done.”  Adam stretched.  “But I suggest we go to bed.”  
  
***  
  
Lying in bed, with Lucas’ head once more on his shoulder, Adam reflected on the events of the day.  Wes was happy to have Lucas in his life, and Adam was more than happy with the situation.  And even if Lucas was always going to react to sudden loud noises, they would cope with it, one way or another.  Adam hugged his sleeping partner, who stirred and put an arm further over Adam’s chest.  
  
And said, “Adam Carter, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
  
It might only have been spoken quietly, but the words came over loud and clear.


End file.
